1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to revetments and erosion barriers. In particular, the invention is related to revetments and erosion barriers made from old vehicle pneumatic tires for preventing erosion of shore.
2. Description of the Related Art
Revetments and erosion barriers are known in the art. Exemplary of such revetments and erosion barriers are the following U.S. Patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,489 discloses a hydrodynamic control system utilizing a plurality of waste tires arranged to control hydrodynamic processes, diminishing the amplitude of waves and controlling sediment migration in bodies of water, in order to prevent shore damage, erosion or the like, while promoting restoration of same. The barrier typically includes a plurality of transversely stacked tires or the like pivotally affixed to a side, anchoring member configured to slidingly communicate with a support column embedded in the sea floor, either in orthogonal or angled fashion, depending upon the conditions and desired effect. The side members may be configured to allow two distinct, side support, hinge-like areas to independently engage with the support column, forming a wall. The present device as installed diminishes wave amplitude by absorbing the rotational movement of the affixed tires about the column. A number of diverse geometries, all designed for various specific applications and environs, utilizing the mounting system of the present invention, is disclosed. The mounting system includes a divers link arrangement wherein each tire has provided in its radial cavity a spacer configured to communicate via a bolt or the like typically with the side member exterior to the tire, which is in turn slidingly communicating with the anchoring column. The barrier arrangement provides a safe, economical, and effective system for diminishing water action damage, while utilizing an often otherwise un-recyclable resource, namely, waste tires.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,327 discloses an erosion barrier for use with a shoreline of tidal water having a flood and ebb phase in each tidal cycle in which a first tire barrier has a plurality of vertically stacked tiers staggered and each tier connected to the tier immediately therebeneath. The half tires are positioned with their rounded tread positioned toward the tidal source and their open portion toward the shoreline to receive soil and sand during the ebb phase of the tidal cycle and form a tire revetment. A second barrier is spaced from the first barrier and has a plurality of horizontally disposed vertically pivoted slats positioned to unseat with the flood phase of the tidal cycle and permit water, soil and sand to pass therethrough but upon cycle change to ebb the slats will close stopping tidal flow to permit the soil and sand time to settle out to form land about the barriers before tidal cycle change. This cyclical action of the tide and barriers will form a shoreline revetment to counteract shoreline erosion action.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,844 discloses wave actuated coastal erosion reversal system for shorelines to reduce the critical loss of thousands of acres of shoreline, beaches, and wetlands each year due to the simple loss of one grain of soil, silt, or sand, one grain at a time. The use of very thin recast concrete truncated conical sections, or "beach-cones" installed with interlocking leak-resistant interstitial "wave-blocks" in a simple geometric pattern, "reverse" the daily cycle of build-up and erosion by accelerating the "build-up" and preventing the recurring "wash-out" of sandy material picked up and carried out by retreating waves. The beach-cone geometry smoothly absorbs the energy of the wave and retaining the material deposited into the center of the "beach-cones". This process begins at the next "high-tide" after installation. The critical erosional effect of wave "undertow" is eliminated. In addition, the blockage effect of a row of beach cones builds up a new "beach" on the shore-side of the installation when the "cones" are installed at the water's edge at low tide.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,286 discloses an apparatus for dissipating surface waves, particularly for protecting floating or fixed structures or coasts which includes a floatable carpet formed of floating motor vehicle tires which are horizontally disposed and arranged in rows. Flexible spacers interconnect the tires in such a manner that the floating carpet provides a structure that is stiff in the horizontal direction and flexible in the vertical direction. The individual tires assume zig-zag inclinations to the portions for interconnecting the tires in the upper and lower areas thereof, and inflatable supporting hoses extending between adjacent tires in the areas between the upper and lower spacers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,217 discloses a construction mat formed from discarded tire bends and method for its use which is usable in the construction, mining and the like industries wherein tire beads from used tires are tied together into an array with the use of strips of used tire casing. The mat can be used as an underpayment for roadways built over unstable ground surfaces, or a number of the mats can be superimposed one upon the other to form a blasting mat. The mats can be formed by inexpensive laborers at the construction site.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,153 discloses a formation of barriers which is an erosion-preventing structure for use in strengthening a river bank or in desert reclamation formed from a stack of toroidal objects such as used vehicle tires. The toroidal objects are disposed in a plurality of relatively offset layers which are held against relative movement and adjacent tires in a layer are secured together.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,821 discloses a ground stabilization arrangement for dam embankments and other terrain slopes and the like, including interconnected elements of old automobile tires.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,319 discloses a revetment made of motor vehicle rubber tires and concrete.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,764,446 discloses a structure made from discarded tire carcasses secured together by fasteners to form a chain or mat including: (a) at least one pair of whole tire carcasses, one of the pair of tire carcasses having an exterior surface portion touching an exterior surface portion of the other of the pair of tire carcasses, (b) a fastener member extending between the interiors of the pair of tire carcasses, the fastener member including an intermediate portion thereof piercing and passing generally perpendicularly through both carcasses at the point where the carcasses touch each other, the fastener member having end portions at both ends of an extending generally laterally from the intermediate portion, the end portions being in holding engagement with the interior surfaces of the tire carcasses.